


Expressions of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma's unexpected Christmas surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!   
> This is my (slightly early) (pointless) (cheesy) Christmas fic for this year :D It's really not much, but I hope you enjoy it! Put on "Snow and Stars", cuddle into bed with cookies and read some Christmas Fumaken ;)

Kento’s POV

Marius had been suggesting for the members to exchange Christmas presents for the past 3 years, first tentatively, then more vehemently and with an impressive pout, but it hadn’t been until this year that even Fuma’s last protests had died down and we had finally agreed. It had ended in an excited (and hardly understandable) explanation of the German custom of “Wichteln”, which really only meant that instead of everyone getting a present for each member, all names would be put into a box and we would draw one to give a present to. 

I was thankful for that method, because even if I liked giving presents, the past few months had been stressy enough without the need to think up 4 individual presents. 

I ended up drawing Sou’s name, and even for him I did not actually find the time to walk into a store to buy something. Thankfully, I had an idea that did not require shopping trips, merely some stationary and a pen, for now. 

We exchanged Christmas presents in the car on the 24th on our way back from work, which was anything but festive but at least all of us were present, which was not a given these days. At least Marius was bustling with energy, and it made me smile as he insisted to give away his present first. 

“For Fuma-Kun!” he announced, and I had to suppress my laughter as Fuma blinked at a wrapped gift that seemed almost bigger than the bag Marius had pulled it out of, accepting it suspiciously, as if it would blow up the moment he touched it. 

It turned out to be a handmade photo album with memories of the band Marius had collected, and I was almost jealous as Fuma curiously flipped through the pages with Shori glancing over his shoulder. 

Next was Sou, who had gotten Shori a shirt which they had apparently looked at together on a shopping trip, and then Shori, who had gotten a necklace for Marius. My present for Sou, a coupon for a dinner invitation for the whole band in a restaurant of his choice (as long as it didn’t make me poor), was received by the whole band with satisfactory enthusiasm. 

I had kind of lost track of who was still missing when a grinning Marius turned to Fuma, wiggling his eyebrows at him pointedly, in a way that made Fuma glare half-heartedly and Sou announce proudly: “It’s Fuma-Kun’s turn!”

Fuma rolled his eyes as he unwillingly reached into his bag to draw out a small, gift-wrapped box, holding it over Shori’s head to pass it to me. 

“Merry Christmas” he murmured without meeting my eyes, and I bit my lip as my fingers closed around the box.

“Thank you” I said quietly, my heart fluttering a little at the thought of getting a present from Fuma, of all members. Of course, I would have been happy about anyone’s gift, but still, my feelings for Fuma were deeper than those for the other guys, of a different nature, so to say, so being presented with something by him made it all the more special. 

My fingers were a little clumsy as I unsuccessfully tried to open the wrapping without destroying the paper completely, only to retrieve a small, black jewelry box with the logo of the store printed onto it in elegant, golden letters. I carefully opened it, and was first met with a folded letter, to which Fuma hastily added: “That one you can read when you are at home.” 

I nodded, carefully picking up the letter, quietly noting how thick it was, and glancing at what was hidden underneath. 

“Oh my” I gasped, staring for what seemed like an eternity. 

Spread inside the box was a silver bracelet with various, tiny charms added to it, but before I could even look at them properly, Marius had already leaned across Shori’s and Sou’s legs to point at them. 

“All of us helped a little choosing the charms!” he told me excitedly. “Fuma-Kun told all of us to find a charm representing ourselves! Mine is the angel, and Shori’s is the car - Sou-Chan, what did you take again?”

“The Teddy bear” Sou smiled, and my eyes traveled over the charms as he spoke. First I spotted a blue-and-white lollipop with a delicate silver bow and stem, next the little baby angel Marius had mentioned, and Shori’s fascinatingly detailed blue car, followed by a silver horseshoe decorated with zircons. 

“Right, the Teddy!” Marius nodded, gently touching said charm with his fingertip, before moving on to the one next to it. “And the rose represents the whole band!” 

The rose was carved out delicately in the silver material, but I was distracted by the snowflake next to it, which was beautifully detailed and sparkling when the light hit it.

“Which one did Fuma-Kun choose?” Marius asked curiously, turning to look at him, and Fuma cleaned his throat awkwardly before murmuring: “The butterfly.”

I blinked at that, wondering if it was a coincidence that I had used just that metaphor for him in the lyrics of my last solo, but quickly looked down again to find the little, silver shape of a butterfly, in between a tiny squirrel and a silver heart. 

“Do you like it?” Marius prodded, and I had difficulties finding my voice, so when I spoke, it merely came out as a whisper. 

“It is _beautiful_.”

Fuma did not look up at my words, and his face was hidden behind Shori’s. He did not respond to my words, and everyone else was kept from answering too when the car stopped, making us realize that we had reached Marius’ house. 

The car became remarkably more quiet the more people left (though really, most of the noise had already been gone with Marius’ departure), and when it was only me and Fuma left in the car, I finally managed to speak up again.

“Thank you” I said quietly. “For the bracelet. It’s really beautiful, and meaningful too. It surprised me.”

“I wanted to give you something with meaning” Fuma answered hesitantly, his eyes still staring into space instead of meeting mine. “It’s been… a rough couple of months, and I thought you’d deserve it.”

“Thank you” I breathed, the weight of the emotions his words brought forward pressing down onto my chest, making it hard to breathe. “Do… all of the charms mean something?”

“Well, yes” Fuma murmured, clearing his throat. “I explained it in the letter, but…” he shifted uncomfortably, before reaching out to gently take the box from my hand, opening it to reveal the bracelet once more. 

“The lollipop” he nudged said charm with his finger. “The snowflake, the horseshoe, the squirrel… the all represent you, in a way, or at least how I see you. The lollipop is your idol self, and the snowflake is kind of what you are underneath… More fragile, but… stunningly beautiful.”

I stared at him with wide eyes, my racing heart beat almost drowning out his voice in my ears. I was not used to Fuma speaking to me like this, and I did not know what to do with myself. 

“The horseshoe is supposed to remind you that I like it when you are enthusiastic and hyper about something. Mostly when you smile with all of your heart because you are having fun. The squirrel is what you are to me, precious and adorable, and the heart…” Fuma cut himself off, and carefully turned the little heart shaped charm around in the box to reveal an inscription on it. 

I gasped at the calligraphed writing on the silver surface, artfully creating the words: “I love you”. 

“That’s my feelings for you.”

I could do nothing but stare back at Fuma, my mind spinning as I tried to wrap it around what Fuma was telling me, and failed. 

“Is that…” I brought out finally, voice breathless. “... are you trying to say…”

“It’s a confession” Fuma confirmed, looking up to meet my eyes, at last. 

I snapped for air, trying to speak, but then the car stopped again, this time in front of Fuma’s house. Fuma was still watching me, and I could see the insecurity in his eyes, the nervousness as he murmured: “If you want to, you can come inside. My parents are out with my brother and sister at my grandparents’, so… do you want to spend Christmas Eve with me?”

I wondered for a moment if I was dreaming, because this was Fuma and he wouldn’t just confess to me like that, this was… But still, Fuma was here, biting his lip and looking at me nervously, as if he seriously thought I would be able to turn him down, and it let the reality of the moment crush down on me.

It was all I could do to nod, but Fuma still breathed out in relief at the gesture, smiling shakily. 

***

The Kikuchi household was nicely decorated, the christmas tree in a corner of the living room and socks for the kids hanging on the wall behind the TV. 

“I have Karaage and Christmas cake here” Fuma noted quietly, looking at me as I stood helplessly in the room. “And my parents told me there was an open bottle of red wine in the kitchen and if you wanted some, you should feel free to drink a glass or two.”

“You planned this?!” I asked in alarm. 

“I… might have hoped you would agree, yes” Fuma admitted sheepishly, 

“This is so…” I began, shaking my head in wonder. 

“So what?” Fuma enquired.

“So unlike you” Kento whispered. “Confessing like that and being romantic and… it took me off guard.”

“Well” Fuma nodded, making a face. “It’s true, it’s not something I’d usually do, but…”

“But?” I prodded when Fuma seemed hesitant to continue. 

Fuma sighed as he crossed the distance between us, surprising me by reaching out to cup my cheek gently, his touch, his expression and his voice tender as he murmured: “You have looked honestly _horrible_ for the last couple of months. Like you haven’t slept properly in weeks, and I don’t even want to know how much weight you lost since this summer. I know part of it is my fault, because I wasn’t around when you needed me to, or because I wasn’t persistent enough in making you talk to me…” I was about to protest, but Fuma cut me off by drawing a gentle thumb over my cheekbone. “I know things have been rough for all of us, but for you especially, and I know that I can’t make everything go away, but I thought… if you knew how much I cared, maybe it would help?”

My throat was tightening up the longer Fuma spoke, and I desperately blinked against the light to keep my emotions in check. I wished Fuma’s words didn’t cut as deep, that I could just laugh it off, but they actually hit the nail dead-on, and it made it hard to breathe. 

It was a relief when Fuma enveloped me in a tight embrace, holding me close to his chest and resting his head against mine, feeling almost healing against all the needle-like stings of pain inside of me. They brought the air back to my lungs, so that I could finally articulate a long-overdue answer. 

“I love you” I whispered. “And by confessing to me, you made it the best Christmas ever.”

Fuma chuckled, and when he pulled away just a tiny bit to look at me, he was smiling softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling beautifully with it. 

“I hope so” he scoffed. “I am not sure I can become any more romantic than this, so please remember it vividly.”

I snorted, but my retort was cut off by Fuma’s lips on mine. 

Fuma kissed as gently as he had treated me all night, with all the tenderness and care he had inside of him, making me feel warm and tingly, as if enveloped by Fuma’s love. It was the best feeling ever, and when we came up for air, I couldn’t stop grinning, mimicking Fuma’s expression subconsciously. 

“So, chicken” Fuma said finally, making me laugh at the sudden change of subject. “Do you want some?”

“Sounds good” I chuckled, allowing Fuma to step out of our embrace to make his way to the kitchen. I followed him, watching as he buzzed around the room, getting the bowl of Karaage from the fridge and putting it into the microwave, then preparing plates and chopsticks. I helped by cutting the cake once Fuma had brought it out, and when we finally sat down, both the cake, the Karaage and a glass of wine Fuma had put out for me without asking were placed on the living room table as we made ourselves comfortable on the couch. 

“This almost feels like you want to seduce me” I commented as Fuma started a Western Christmas playlist his mother had created, eyeing the glass of wineas I spoke, making Fuma snort. 

“I am trying to make you relax and have a good time, you moron” he shot back, hitting the back of my head lightly. 

“Well, good, because if you had questionable motives, you clearly chose the wrong alcohol” I teased. “Wine makes me sleepy.”

“Good” Fuma said approvingly, making me snort. 

We had comfortable conversations as we ate, much more freely than in what felt like an eternity, and it felt amazing to just be with Fuma like this, to not worry about tons of things at the same time and just drown in his smile and gazes, all of them dripping of affection that made me feel ecstatic. 

Fuma refilled my glass of wine when I was done, despite my protests, and when we were finally done with eating, he turned on the TV to a random Christmas movie and motioned for me to cuddle into him, which I did without any inhibitions, marveling in the warmth of his body. 

“I might really nap off like this” I warned him, and Fuma squeezed an arm around my waist. 

“Do it” Fuma shrugged with a smile. “I am happy about every minute of sleep you get, to be honest.”

“So your hidden motives were actually to lure me to sleep?” I murmured lazily, making Fuma laugh. 

“You caught me” he teased. “I was going to drug you so that I could hide you in my bed until you look halfway human again.”

“You are horrible” I joked, smiling when Fuma pressed a kiss to my temple. 

“Just let me spoil you a little, will you?” Fuma whispered, and I smiled as I cuddled deeper into his arms, doing exactly that. 

***

I did really nap off for a while, only to be rudely awakened by Mimu jumping onto the couch at the return of Fuma’s family, climbing into my lap and demanding my attention. 

It took half an hour and Fuma’s mother to send Mimu and Towa to bed to disentangle both of Fuma’s siblings from me and allow us to disappear into Fuma’s room for the night. 

“I guess that means I am staying over” I yawned as I typed a quick message to my mother. 

“I hope so” Fuma said pointedly, pulling me into bed with him and wrapping himself around me quicker than I could even press “send”. “I haven’t gotten my Christmas present yet, after all.”

I raised my eyebrow in question, and Fuma grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, these are the charms that I imagined for the bracelet :33 (Now I want one orz)  
> [](http://s631.photobucket.com/user/vflmaeuschen/media/Private/Zwischenablage02-horz-vert_zps39d30368.jpg.html)


End file.
